Zwart, Wit, en Groen van Jaloezie
by CattyRosea
Summary: One–Shot. Broer/zus moment tussen Hei en Pai in Zuid–Amerika. Genegenheid is makkelijk, aanvaarding niet.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 05-03-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Zwart, Wit, en Groen van Jaloezie

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Algemeen.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De hele anime.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen.

**Koppels:** Toespelingen op (eenzijdige?) Amber x Hei

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** One–Shot. Broer/zus moment tussen Hei en Pai in Zuid–Amerika. Genegenheid is makkelijk, aanvaarding niet.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Zi is een "personage" dat ik zelf heb verzonnen; een soort hoge pief in het Syndicaat en meerdere van Hei, Pai, Amber en Havoc. Zijn naam betekent "paars" in het Chinees, net zoals Hei "zwart" en Pai "wit" betekent. Dus wanneer iemand Paars zegt, bedoelen ze deze vent. "Rood" en "Groen" zijn trouwens _ook_ mensen. Mensen die met Hei en Pai rond het vuur zitten, en waarvan ze liever niet hebben dat ze meeluisteren... ;)

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Black, White, and Green with Envy**

'_Rood doet me denken aan een uitgehongerde kat.'_

Pai kon haar verrassing niet onderdrukken. Het sprak? Onder _etenstijd?_ Er zat zoveel eten in Hei's mond dat zijn wangen op ploffen leken te staan, maar hij wist redelijk verstaanbaar te blijven en een minimum aan broodkruimels rond te strooien terwijl hij sprak.

'_En Groen is net een zeemeermin.'_

Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen slikte Pai een mondvol noedels door. Dit zag je niet vaak. Het was alweer tijden geleden dat hij voor het laatst zoiets gezegd had, laat staan op eigen initiatief. De rust en vrede van de laatste paar dagen begon hem zeker te vervelen.

'_En Paars -'_ Hei probeerde verder te gaan, maar Pai onderbrak hem.

'_Je hebt Zi nog nooit ontmoet.'_

Hei haalde zijn schouders op. _'Zijn stem dan. Net een grommende hond.'_

Hij staarde in hun kleine kookvuurtje en zij een tijdje niets terwijl hij zijn brood op maakte. Pai nam aan dat die cryptische woorden gewoon een van die betekenisloze dingen waren die hij bij tijd en wijlen met haar deelde (de helft van de tijd zonder zich ervan bewust lijken te zijn dat hij het deed), en zocht er niets achter. Overgebleven jeugdsentiment. Meer niet.

Pai ging verder met het verorberen van haar noedels.

Toen Hei weer sprak kwam het als een verrassing. Zijn stem was zacht genoeg om een fluistering te worden genoemd, alsof hij wilde voorkomen dat hij afgeluisterd zou worden, ook al spraken ze al in het Mandarijn, wat Havoc en Amber niet verstonden.

'_Hij zit me dwars. Niet alleen zijn stem, maar... als persoon.'_

Zodra de woorden uit zijn mond waren gekomen vernauwden zijn ogen, klapte zijn mond dicht, trokken zijn lippen strak en verscheen er een miniscuul rimpeltje tussen zijn wenkbrauwen.

_Het was niet zijn bedoeling dat hardop te zeggen,_ dacht Pai, en voor ze de aandrang kon onderdrukken voelde ze zichzelf ook fronsen. Ze streek haar gezicht glad en wist zich ervan te weerhouden een blik naar de andere kant van het vuur, naar Amber en Havoc, te werpen. Vreemd genoeg leek ze haar teamgenoten steeds minder te kunnen vertrouwen naarmate ze haar broers nieuwe gezichtsuitdrukkingen _(Had hij de oude achtergelaten toen ze China verlieten?)_ beter kon duiden.

Ze herinnerde zichzelf eraan dat dat een compleet irrationele gedachte was. Het waren zulke woorden, niet zijn gezichtsuitdrukkingen, die gevaarlijk waren. Ze veronderstelde dat er wel een rationele verklaring voor haar gevoelens te vinden was als je maar hard genoeg zocht, zelfs als je paranoïde moest zijn om die verklaring te vinden; paranoia was in deze contreien hartstikke gezond. Maar dat besef nam niets weg van Pais ongemak.

Wat haar _echt_ dwarszat waren niet de gevoelens die hij in haar opwekte zelf, maar hun intensiteit en hardnekkigheid. Net als de verontruste en verraste uitdrukkingen die zonder haar toestemming op haar gezicht verschenen, zo bleken de inwendige sensaties maar moeilijk te neutraliseren met behulp van de redelijkheid en logica waar ze aan gewend was. Zelfs nu was het onmogelijk het ongemakkelijke, benauwde gevoel in haar borst dat haar overviel wanneer Hei zulke gevaarlijke dingen zei, te negeren. Het was om gek van te worden.

Niet dat een beetje zotternij op zijn tijd nou zo slecht was. Hei leek het altijd goed te doen, en hij maakte het prima.

Pai fronste. "Prima" was misschien iets te optimistisch.

'_Dus Groen is net een zeemeermin?'_ zei ze, en loodste het gesprek zo heimelijk naar veilige, relatief zorgeloze wateren.

Deze keer keek ze wel naar Amber - en kwam erachter dat Amber ook naar haar zat te kijken. Amber glimlachte, zoals haar gewoonte was geworden, en Pai glimlachte terug, zoals ook bij haar een gewoonte begon te worden. Havoc, die nou eenmaal Havoc was, probeerde het te verbergen, maar Pai kon zien dat ze de uitwisseling volgde met minstens zoveel interesse als verwacht kon worden voor het enige interessante dat er gebeurde. Misschien meer.

_Maar goed dat ze geen Chinees spreken._

Uiteindelijk concludeerde Pai dat er geen gevaar in school, en ze was blij eindelijk af te zijn van de twijfel die, zelfs nadat ze haar beslissing had gemaakt, was blijven hangen. Waarom zou ze _niet_ meespelen? Hij was tenslotte haar broer.

Pai zette (inwendig) grote ogen op toen ze besefte dat "tenslotte" automatisch in haar gedachtegang was opgedoken. Natuurlijk. Langzaam aan verspreidde een van die zelfwerkende glimlachjes waar ze geen controle over had zich over haar gezicht. _Dat klopt. Mijn broer. Op meer dan één manier._

'_Waarom denk je dat?'_ Ze keek met benieuwd opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar Hei en bood hem haar lege kom aan. Hij nam hem aan en schepte gretig een nieuwe portie noedels uit de grote pot die boven het vuur hing. De regel dat de laatste die het gebruikte het af moest wassen had hem er nooit van weerhouden zoveel mogelijk te eten.

'_Niet dan?'_

'_Hm... Ik had er nooit over nagedacht.'_ Pai keek hem zijdelings aan. _'We zouden het haar moeten vertellen, kijken wat zij ervan denkt.'_

Er belandden stukjes noedel in Pais schoot.

'_N - nee!'_ sputterde Hei, en begon prompt te hoesten. Pai klopte hem met één hand op de rug en veegde met de andere hand stukjes noedel van haar dijen.

'_Waarom niet? Ik weet zeker dat ze het niet erg zou vinden.'_

Nog steeds worstelend met zijn ademhaling, schonk Hei haar een duistere blik. _'Doe me nou maar gewoon een lol, okee.'_

'_Okee, okee. Maar ik zie niet in waarom je een spelletje zou spelen met maar twee spelers wanneer er vier mensen beschikbaar zijn.'_ Hij nutteloze dingen deskundige, niet zij.

Hei wierp haar nog één blik toe, te kort en te intens voor Pai om te ontcijferen, voor hij zich weer op de resten van zijn eten richtte en terugviel in de stoïcijnse monotonie die tegenwoordig zo gewoon was.

'_Grappen die ten koste gaan van anderen horen geheim te blijven.'_ zei hij, zijn stem vlak en kortaf, en begon bijna mechanisch noedels naar binnen te werken.

Daar was dat verkrampte gevoel in haar borst weer. Hoe dom en gevaarlijk als het was om hem aan te moedigen, Pai vond de eigenaardige, malle, onvoorspelbare grote broer leuker dan de gereserveerde, berekenende, genadeloze Zwarte Dood.

_Kijk nou eens wie zich als een dwaas gedraagt,_ zei Pais rationele kant vernietigend tegen haar behoedzame kant. _Hij is al deze tijd bij je gebleven en heeft zich altijd prima gered. Hij weet wat hij doet. Je hoeft hem niet als een klein kind te behandelen._

Eerder andersom.

'_Dan neem ik aan dat het niet de bedoeling is dat ik je vertel dat Groen dacht dat je op een luiaard leek, toen je onlangs ondersteboven in die boom hing.'_

Hei keek scherp op. De typerende reactie voor een Contracteur zou zijn geweest om helemaal niet te reageren, wat Pai er des te meer bewust van maakte hoe anders hij was dan zijzelf, Havoc en Amber en alle anderen, toen zijn ogen zachter werden en hij bijna-glimlachte. Jammer dat er niemand anders Chinees sprak.

'_Nee, technisch gesproken niet.'_

Het stond Pai wel aan.

Ze rekte zich lui uit en bewoog haar armen omhoog tot ze haar schouders voelde ploppen. _'Ach, nou ja. We hebben de regels nu toch al verbroken, dus we kunnen Groen net zo goed aan he spelletje mee laten doen, toch?'_

'_Pai, nee.'_ Ze was er zeker van dat dat gold als "zeuren".

'_Waarom niet? Ze vind je leuk. Door jou gaat ze gek doen. Het zou leuk zijn.'_

Hij keek weg. _'Ik wil gewoon niet met haar... _spelen._ Alleen met jou.'_

'_Wat is er zo anders aan?'_

De uitdrukking die haar te wachten stond leek teveel op een wervelwind om te doorgronden. Maar toen hij opstond en sprak was hij weer terug bij monotonie. Misschien was het gebrek aan emotie in zijn stem wel het pijnlijkste van alles.

'_Dat zou jij toch niet snappen.'_

Hij verdween in de duisternis van de jungle en liet zijn half lege kom noedels achter.

Pai had hem tegen kunnen houden door _'Dat doe ik wel.'_ te zeggen, maar dat deed ze niet. Ze was er niet zeker van of het wel echt waar was. Noch was ze zeker waarom het krampachtige gevoel in haar borst zo pijnlijk was geworden. Maar toen Amber zich tegen haar zij vleidde en haar hoofd op Pais schouder liet rusten, was dat een troost.

Ondanks de pijn besefte Pai dat ze moest glimlachen. De waanzin van haar broer was aanstekelijk.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik denk dat ik teveel obscure anime's heb gekeken. Heh. Deze schrijfstijl voelt veeeel te veel aan als een aflevering van _Darker Than Black_ of _Gundam Wing._ Is er iemand die deze stijl de moeite waard vindt?


End file.
